Snow Fall
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: With Blake gone, and Ruby and Weiss still being held captive, Yang must find answers if she is to save her two remaining teammates. (DIRECT SEQUEL to Last Kiss, read that before reading Snow Fall!) Rated T for language.
1. Unanswered Questions

**WARNING: The following is a DIRECT SEQUEL to Last Kiss, Please read Last Kiss before reading this one, or you will be lost. If you already read Last Kiss, then enjoy! **

The air was still, on a chilly night in Vale, as Yang Xiao Long exited the rescue ship, and headed downtown.

Her walk was quiet, she thought to herself greatly, about how she would get back at the psychopath known as Roman Torchwick, but she had no idea where he was, where he was holding her two remaining teammates, but she would go to great length to find out.

As she entered downtown Vale, she thought about Ruby and Weiss, and hoped she wasn't too late to save them, but she knew that the duo was strong willed, and could handle whatever that sicko was throwing at them.

_I may as well pay a visit to the twins…perhaps they know something… _The blonde thought to herself, it wasn't much of a lead, but it was better than nothing, she proceeded, with haste, towards the shady side of town.

As she turned the corner, she could hear the booming bass coming from inside the club, it hadn't been the first time she had been here, she knew this place very well, as she came up towards the club entrance she was stopped by two henchmen, who were guarding the door,

"Hold it right there little girl" the henchmen on the left said as he put his hand on her shoulder, the blonde nudged it off,

"Touch me again if you want to lose that arm." She said with anger in her voice, the two henchmen looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What is that supposed to scare me? Why don't you go play with your dollies or something." As he said it her shoved her, the blonde chuckled and gave a sadistic smirk, without warning, she grabbed the henchmen's arm punched it right out from his body with the help of Ember Celica, the henchmen fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

"MY ARM! YOU RIPPED MY ARM OFF YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I warned you not to touch me again." The blonde replied as she glanced over at the other henchmen, who was shaking in fear, "Now unless you want his arm shoved down your throat, you'll let me in."

The henchmen nodded with great fear as he opened the door for her,

"P-please just don't hurt me…" he pleaded,

"No promises.." the blonde replied as she elbowed him in the temple, knocking him out cold. She tossed the arm on the floor, and proceeded to enter the club, the familiar ambience hit her immediately.

Though she didn't visit it often, mainly because every time she visited, people end up hurt or things got destroyed, mainly on her behalf. She had to admit that Junior, had built a great club to attend. As the door closed behind her, she glanced around the club to see if the twins were anywhere to be seen, with no sight of them, Yang proceeded towards the bar, where her old "pal", Neptune, was running the bar.

"Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you in here again." He said to the blonde as she took a seat. "So what'll it be? The usual?"

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and-"

"And one of those little umbrellas, got it." She was cut off, but she gave a faint smile as Neptune turned and prepared her drink. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he handed the girl her drink.

"I'm looking for the twins, have you seen them?" She asked before taking a sip of her beverage, only Neptune knew how she liked her drink, every other bartender in this city screwed it up one way or another.

"They're in their office." He said as he nodded to where it was located, Yang looked at the location in question.

"Anyway I can get in there and…ask them some questions?"

"With your reputation here? Not likely, but knowing you, you'll find your own way in."

She smiled, "You know me too well." She finished her drink and left a tip on the counter for him. "See you around."

"Likewise." Neptune replied, as Yang proceeded to head towards the office.

Where one would knock on the door normally, wasn't going to cut it for Yang, as she kicked the door open and was greeted by the Malachite twins seating at their desk, Miltiades in the chair, typing on the computer, and Melanie sitting on the desk watching her sister, who both turned in surprise when the door was kicked open, once they saw who did the deed, they rose to their feet, ready to fight.

"You two are going to tell me where my teammates are, or else." She replied with slight hatred in her voice,

"Awwww how cute Miltiades, she thinks that we can help her save her little friends." Melanie replied confidently as she looked back at her sister.

"Seems you two want to do this the hard way." The blonde smirked.

A few seconds passed, and then Melanie was sent flying through the wall, crash landing onto the dance floor, that was quickly evacuated along with the rest of the club. As she rose to her feet, she looked up at the blonde, and then glanced behind her where her sister, was standing. The blonde looked back at Miltiades before jumping down onto the dance floor.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

**And there you have it! The first chapter of Snow Fall! I hope you enjoyed it! I will continue with the other chapters soon enough! As always please leave your reviews, I love reading them! And share with your friends! **

**Until next time my friends! **

**Destined Hellfire**


	2. Where are they?

The two girl stared each other down, both eagerly waiting to see who would make the first move, as the music faded, the next song in the DJ's playlist queued up, and soon the entire club was filled with the sounds of Daft Punk's "Robot Rock".

As the bass dropped, Yang lunged forward, fist in the air, her opponent, Melanie was anticipated for the blonde girl to make the first move,

_So Predictable._ She thought to herself as she cartwheeled out of the way, causing Yang to miss her attack, instead making contact with the dance floor, as her fist connected, a booming shockwave was sent outward, catching Melanie off guard as she stumbled for a moment or two, Yang used this to her advantage as she quickly sprinted towards her opponent and connected a punch across Melanie's face, causing her to fly into the ground, but Melanie being agile, sprang up with her hands back to her feet, as she began a kick barrage with her bladed heels, moving exceptionally quick, and with smooth transitions in between kicks, Yang found a tough time dodging them all, she quickly matched her opponents speed, ducking and leaning out of the way of Melanie's kicks, the elegant yet violent dance went on for several seconds before Yang managed to push Melanie's leg out of the way, causing the girl to stumble back for a moment or two, As Yang began walking towards the girl, she noticed something slowly falling in front of her eyes,

A single blonde hair.

As it slowly and gracefully fell to the ground, Yang tracked it with her eyes, Melanie quickly glanced back and forth between the hair and her opponent,

_Shit… _She cursed to herself, as she saw the hair finally land on the dance floor, slowly and cautiously glancing back up at the blonde, who was already staring her down, her eyes no longer that beautiful lilac shade, but now only blood red and enshrined in one goal,

Destruction.

"You….." Yang began to speak her voice glazed in a tone of pure hatred.

Melanie back away slowly, slight fear shone in her eyes, it was almost as if she was staring the devil herself in the eye.

"Die….." The enraged blonde said as she charged towards Melanie, Melanie was quick, but no amount of speed or flexibility was enough to handle half of what Yang Xiao Long could do when she was angry. Melanie would pay the price, and sure enough she felt Yang's fist connect with the bottom of her chin, an uppercut, causing the girl to go flying into the air, as she flew, 30 feet above the dance floor, time slowed, she glanced back at her sister, who watched with worry, as she turned back, she was greeted by Yang hovering above her, fist in the air,

_Dammit…..this is going to hurt…. _Melanie thought to herself as Yang's fist met her, causing her to rocket into the dance floor, she laid there in the middle of what was now a giant crater, dead center of the club. Her body was numb and she couldn't even raise a pinky. She stared at the ceiling of the club, only for a moment or two, until she could see nothing but the enraged blonde standing over her. The girl reached down and grabbed her the bust of her dress with both hands, lifting her up until Melanie was at eye level with Yang.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Yang broke the silence,

"Are you going to tell me where Weiss and Ruby are? Or do I need to beat it out of you some more?" Melanie, replied with a half exhausted chuckle as a tiny stream of blood flowed out of a cut on her forehead.

"Forget it Goldilocks.." She smirked as she replied to the blonde, Who in turned sighed and raised her fist in the air, ready to strike once again, Melanie closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow, until out of nowhere, a voice from behind them interfered,

"Stop!" the voice called out, as both Yang and Melanie looked back to see who it was coming from, it was Miltiades, "They're at the abandoned docks just outside Vale….please just don't hurt my sister anymore." She looked at Yang, concern in her eyes, the blonde stared back, gave her a half smile and dropped Melanie gently. She looked back at the girl she had just fought, and then back to Miltiades, before turning her back to Melanie and walking over toward Melanie's sister, pulling her into a hug,

"If it were anyone else telling me to stop…I would of done to them what I did to Melanie…" She whispered in Miltiades ear,

"I know…" she whispered back, smiling shyly, as Yang let go of her and continued walking towards the exit, leaving a few hundred dollars on the counter of the bar as she left,

"Next time I'll try not to make such a mess." Yang said before walking out of the night club, towards her next destination.

The abandoned docks.

**And there you have it ladies and gentleman! The second chapter of Snow Fall! I hope you enjoyed! As always please leave your reviews and share with your friends, it is always greatly appreciated! The third chapter should hopefully be up by the end of the month, so stay tuned! **

**Until next time my friends!**

**Destined Hellfire **


	3. Let's Play A Game!

The perimeter of the docks was heavily fortified, and why shouldn't it? After all this is their hub of operations and where Ruby and Weiss are being held prisoner. Yang was stuck hiding out on a rooftop 2 blocks away from the actual docks, planning out exactly how she would go about infiltrating the compound in question. She kept her head low to avoid being spotted by one of the guards on the surrounding rooftops.

_Shit, there's too many for me to just berserk my way in, I'll have to sneak in. _The blonde thought to herself, as she patiently waited for the guard that was across the way from her to look the other way, she stared at him intensely, waiting for exactly the right moment to move. When he turned his back, Yang pounced, quickly leaping across from her rooftop onto his, grabbing the ledge and hanging from it for a moment or two, before perching herself up and stood behind him.

She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder,

"What the..?" he asked confused as he turned around to be greeted by Yang who had a slightly evil smirked on her face.

"How about you take five and enjoy the sights?" She asked as she gripped the collar of the henchmen's shirt, pulling him towards and past her before letting go, causing him to fly out over the edge, as he screamed during his rapid descent towards the ground, five stories below, all nearby guards quickly turned their heads towards the sounds of the screams, only to be greeted with an unoccupied rooftop, they all looked at each other with slight confusion painted on their faces,

"Say, wasn't Palomo supposed to be on watch over there?" The henchmen farthest from the rooftop in question asked the others.

"Maybe he went on his lunch or something." the henchmen on the rooftop next to him responded.

And that was all Yang could hear of the conversation, as she walked away from them and closer towards the docks. Sneaking in and out of the alleyways until the docks were in her sight. She quickly examined her surroundings, there were guards on the two buildings above her, as well as guards patrolling all around the shipment area of the docks, they wouldn't be too hard to push through, but Yang would rather not risk the safety of her remaining teammates any further. She would have to find another way through, she sat there for a few seconds until a light bulb went off in her head,

_How about I play a little dress up? _she thought to herself as she looked up to the rooftop above her head, and then to the fire escape attached to the side of the building she was staring at, she walked over to it and pulled down the ladder, and quickly began climbing up the fire escape, eventually reaching the rooftop, where she could see only one henchmen on watch on this roof.

She tiptoed her way over to him and snapped his neck, dragging his body behind a small wall located on the roof, quickly removing his henchman outfit, followed by stripping down to her undergarments, she shivered slightly as the cold sea wind brushed against and up her half naked body, without haste she put on the henchmen's suit and was surprised by how well it fit her.

_Just my size, go figure.. _she chuckled as she thought to herself, tucking Ember Celica under her sleeves. She picked up her old attire and set inside a closed off air vent so that she could retrieve it later. Walking back over to the fire escape to climbed down and exited the alleyway she started from. As she seemingly passed all the henchmen with ease she arrived at the door to the warehouse, where she was greeted by two men guarding the entrance door, as she walked up the two men stared at her funny and then looked at each other with confusion before facing her again.

"Who the hell are you?" The guard on the left asked the mysterious blonde.

"I'm...here for an...interview with uhh...Torchwick..?" she replied nervously, not used to the whole incognito, spy thing.

"An interview? When the hell did he start doing those?" the same guard asked her again, but the one next to him cut in,

"What is your name?" He said as he held his hand over his pistol, ready to draw.

_Fuck this.. _She thought to herself as she grabbed the heads of both henchmen and slammed them together, causing them both to fall unconscious. To her shock, not a single one of the other guards were paying attention, amazed that they get paid to be this bad. Without further delay, she quickly entered into the compound and shut the door behind her, bracing it shut with a chair. As she walked down the vacant hallway lined with nothing but barren walls, she saw an open door at the end of the hall,

As she walked closer to the end of the hall, she could notice water dripping through the cracks in the walls, and what look liked dried blood stains scattered across the hallway. The dark and uninviting space sent a shiver down her spine as she pushed forward.

After a minute or two she arrived at the end of the hall and walked through the threshold of the open door, where she arrived in a huge shipping storage facility, with henchmen and stolen Atlas Paladins walked about, moving cargo here and there. She walked through the large space to what appeared to be the management office located on the second story, overlooking the entire cargo floor, she could see the silhouette of a man standing in the window. But as she stepped closer, a loud voice came on the speaker.

"Well look what the sea brought in! I gotta hand it to you there blondie, I was not expecting you to survive that sinking ship. Where's your little girlfriend? Ooohhh...don't tell me, did she not make it? Tct, what a shame! She was such a good match for you!" It was Roman Torchwick, taunting her as all eyes in the room turned to her. She clenched her fists, as her eyes began to flicker red.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BLAKE AND THE OTHERS DO YOU HEAR ME YOU ASSHOLE?!" She proclaimed out to him at the top of her lungs, which caused the voice on the loud speaker to chuckle a bit.

"Oh you know what? I'd LOVE to see that! But I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule! You see I'm late for a VERY important date with a certain heiress! Wouldn't want to keep her waiting!" Yang realizing he was referring to Weiss, let out a shout that could deafen even the heavens,

"YOU TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE YOU SICK AND TWISTED FUCK! I'LL KILL YOU!" this outburst only lead to even more laughing from Roman,

"Tell you what sweetheart! Let's play a game! If you can make up here in the next...oh let's say, minute? I'll hand the girls over to you! You have my word! What do you say?" He waited a second before continuing to speak, "Well whether you like it or not that's what we're doing, get her boys!" he commanded over the loud speaker,

And with that command, all the henchmen and mechs converged on her.

**There you have it! The LONG awaited return of Snow Fall! This is an extra lengthy chapter compared to my others, so I hope you all approve. Did you catch the Red Vs Blue reference? Let me know if you did! As always you know the drill, leave your reviews, and share with your friends! It means the world to me!**

**Love you all!**

**Until next time my friends,**

**Destined Hellfire**


	4. Pigs

**A/N: The following chapter contains a scene that includes minor abuse and other potentially triggering themes. If you wish to continue reading this chapter, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you wish to not read this material, feel free to skip to the next chapter. **

Enough henchmen to form a small army, all converging on the blonde, who charged head first into the eye of the storm, wasting no time. Unconscious bodies quickly began flying across the warehouse in every direction as Yang pushed through with determination and rage fueling her, Roman began to mockingly count down.

"Thirty seconds left Blondie! Better make em' count!" his twisted laughed followed up his taunting statement.

The blonde brawler increased her speed, but getting nowhere as Roman's goons kept holding her back, enraged, Yang's beautiful blonde locks began to glow as her mesmerizing lilac pupils turned into a burning shade of red. She propelled herself up into the air like a missile, her aim set on the window Roman was standing behind. The blonde busted through the window, as she went to land a punch straight across the face of the maniacal freak that had kidnapped her teammates , she was greeted with Melodic Cudgel pointed directly at her face.

"Game over Blondie!" he stated as he pulled the trigger, the shot sending the young huntress spiraling into the concrete wall of the warehouse. She tried to stand, but fell back to the ground with no avail. The remainder of Roman's men quickly surrounding her.

"You know, I REALLY wish I could stay and play a little bit longer, but I have a VERY important date with a certain heiress that I'm afraid I just cannot reschedule!" the trademarked maniacal laugh echoed throughout the warehouse as the fedora wearing criminal mastermind walked away. Yang, helpless, slipped into unconsciousness.

_Several hours later._

The room they had thrown the defenseless and knocked out huntress in was the epitome of uninviting. The walls were the coldest and roughest of concretes, the air cold and stale, the only source of light was a single flickering light bulb that hung above the blonde.

As Yang slowly came to her senses, she could feel the icy embrace of the metal handcuffs around her wrists, the air sending an unusual amount of chill down her spine. It was here that she discovered that Roman's men had thrown her in this room, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. The blonde's eyes widened in shock,

"What the hell?!" she yelled out, hoping someone would hear her.

After a few moments, the door to the room opened and two henchmen entered, Yang quickly covering exposed her chest.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." the henchmen on Yang's right said as he shut the door behind him.

"You have a nice nap?" the other asked sarcastically, kneeling down in front of the blonde.

"I'll fucking kill you." Yang retorted, spitting in the henchmen's face.

Wiping the spit from his face, the henchmen grabbed Yang by the throat, "You need to be taught some respect bitch." he stated angrily as the young girl struggled under his hand. "I'll just use your natural gifts as my lesson plan." he smirked sadistically, lowering one of Yang's bra straps. His fun would be short lived though as the girl punched him in the genitalia with her shackled hands.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking pig." the brawler watched as he fell over, squealing in pain. The henchmen guarding the door rushed over, catching Yang off guard, back handing her across the face. The young huntress fell to the floor from the sheer force of the blow.

"Serves you right, stupid chick." the henchmen helped his partner, who was still grunting in pain, off the floor and helped him out of the dark room, shutting the door behind him and turning back to face the blonde, who was still laying on the floor. He could see the imprint of his hand across her cheek, causing him to chuckle. Throwing his gloves to the floor, he licked his lips in a perverted fashion as he turned the blonde over so that she was laying on her back. As soon as he did this however, Yang quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulling him into fierce and powerful head butt that knocked him out cold instantly.

"Fucking perverted pigs, all of you!" Yang stated in disgust as she reached into the henchmen's pocket and pulled out the key to her handcuffs. With her hands now free, she fixed her bra strap and exited the room. The blonde's old familiar clothes were outside waiting for her on a table, much to her surprise. "How the hell did my normal clothes get here?" she asked herself, quickly changing into them. "No time for such pointless matters, gotta find out where that asshole Roman went." the blonde answered her own question as she place the shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Celica on her wrists.

"Hey! Who let out the blonde chick?!" a henchmen called out as he turned the corner and laying eyes on the escaped Yang. Not long after, a small handful of goons showed up as back up, charging toward the girl with their swords drawn. A whole 2 feet of progress was made on their advance as it was abruptly ended by one shot from Ember Celica that sent them all flying in random directions. The brawler grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt and lifted them up,

"P-please don't hurt me!" the pathetic henchmen cried out for mercy.

"Tell me where Torchwick went and MAYBE I'll let you go unscathed." she responded to his pleas, giving the defenseless man an intimidating glare.

"Okay! Okay! H-he went to Chorus Island just off the shore of Vale! There's a small abandoned bunker there! T-that's where he's keeping that Schnee girl!"

"Thank you for your help, but if I find out you lied to me, I WILL come back and find you. Understand?" The man nodded in understanding, Yang let him go and continued on her way. Soon finding herself outside, right against the water, where an unattended jet ski with the key in the ignition greeted her. Hopping on it and starting the engine, she began riding towards the island where Roman was supposedly at.

_Next stop, Chorus Island._

**A/N: And there we have it! The long awaited fourth chapter of Snow Fall! I hope you enjoyed it. I threw another minor RvB reference in this chapter, much like I did in chapter 3, so let me know if you caught it! As always please leave a review, and follow and favorite both me and the story if you really enjoyed it! **

**Until next time friends,**

**Destined Hellfire**


End file.
